Transmissions with hydraulically operated clutches (e.g., power shift transmissions and continuously variable transmissions) are well known in the art. When operating such transmissions, it is important to accurately control clutch engagement in order to provide the desired vehicle performance. However, due to tolerances within the clutch valve and errors associated with the controller's ability to command the correct current, the pressure needed to move the clutch's actuator (e.g., a hydraulically actuated piston) to the point at which the clutch plates touch and the clutch begins to transmit torque can vary significantly. As a result, it is often necessary to calibrate transmission clutches to ensure that the proper clutch pressures are being supplied for engaging each clutch.
Conventional techniques for calibrating transmission clutches typically require some type of special tooling and/or special training. As a result, clutch calibrations are often required to be performed by specialized service technicians, resulting in a substantial increase in the overall maintenance costs for a work vehicle. Accordingly, a need exists for a calibration methodology that may be automatically implemented by a vehicle's controller, thereby minimizing the need for expensive service-initiated clutch calibrations. Additionally, when implementing such an automatic calibration method, it may desirable for the clutch calibration to be performed in a manner that minimizes the amount of operator interactions required as well as minimizes operator inconvenience.